Luigi's Adventure at the Sea
by N64 Chick
Summary: Luigi gets stranded on Yoshi's Island and the yoshis, unfortunatly, don't understand what humans are.
1. Let's Go Play Tennis

Chapter 1: Let's Go Play Tennis

(This afternoon we see Mario and Luigi in their little mushroom house talking about what they should do to stay busy. Unknown by Mario nor Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were outside peeking through a window listening to their conversation.)  
Mario: You want to go golfing?  
Luigi: No way! You always win.  
Mario: How about another party?  
Luigi: Yeah right! Next thing I know I get turned into a plumber pancake again! (muttering) Rotten "Toad in the Box."  
Mario: Drive go karts?  
(Luigi starts to look very annoyed.)  
Luigi: Go karts?! Now that's boring!  
(Outside the house Wario and Waluigi start to talk about something.)  
Waluigi: Hey, Luigi seems pretty bored.  
Wario: So?  
Waluigi: So why don't we do something really evil to him?  
Wario: Like what?  
Waluigi: I don't know yet. Lets keep listening.  
(Back inside the house Mario finally finds something interesting to do.)  
Mario: Do you want to play tennis?  
Luigi: Do you want to? Every time we play I hit you with the ball!  
(Luigi starts laughing.)  
Mario: You do not!  
Luigi: Ha ha ha...yes...hee hee...I...ha ha...do.  
Mario: No you don't.  
Luigi: I bet...hee hee...you ten...ha ha...coins I..hee hee...hit you...ha ha...again!  
Mario: It's a deal.  
(Luigi stops laughing.)  
Luigi: But there's one problem...  
Mario: What?  
Luigi: Can we on a different tennis court?  
Mario: Sure, why not?  
(Outside Waluigi starts talking again.)  
Waluigi: New tennis court, huh? I think I have an idea!  
Wario: And what kind of idea is that?  
Waluigi: We can take Mario and Luigi to that so-called Mario Bros. court-  
Wario: And this is supposed to be evil?  
Waluigi: Don't interrupt me! There is supposed to be some kind of storm by the sea tomorrow, right? And the new court is on an island about 10 miles from here. I figured we could use our ship to take Mario and Luigi to the island, and when the storm comes we lock Luigi out of the cabin. We'll make it look like an accident!  
Wario: Hey, what about Mario?  
Waluigi: Um...I don't think so.  
Wario: Okay, how do we get them on the ship?  
Waluigi: Leave that to me.  
(Waluigi walks toward the front door of Mario's house.)  
Wario: By the way, you watch the Weather Channel too much.  
Waluigi: At least I'm not a moron.  
Wario: I'm not stupid like you!  
Waluigi: You're so stupid even the person who wrote this story hates you! Now get over here.  
(Wario runs up to Waluigi, who proceeds to knock on the door. After knocking twice, Mario answers it.)  
Mario: Waluigi! Wario! What are you two doing here?  
Waluigi: I couldn't help but hear you and Luigi talking about going to a new tennis court.  
Luigi: Mario! Who's at the door?  
Mario: Oh, it's just Waluigi-  
(Luigi rushes to the door.)  
Luigi: Waluigi, huh? Here to cause trouble again, aren't you? I just learned Hyper Burn a few days ago and if you don't tell me why you're here, I'm gonna use it on you!  
Waluigi: I just heard you...uh...talking about...um...wanting to try...um...uh...a new court and..there's new one...umm...About 10 miles away...er...on an island.  
Mario: You mean the Mario Bros. court, right?  
Waluigi: Right.  
Luigi: Wait a minute eavesdropper, how did you know about our conversation?  
Wario: You were laughing pretty hard.  
Luigi: Good point.  
Mario: Exactly what did you want Waluigi?  
Waluigi: Well, I thought it would be kind of fun if all four of us went to the Mario Bros. court. We could have a doubles game. It would be you and Luigi against me and Wario. What do you say?  
Mario: How do we get there?  
Wario: Easy. We can take my ship.  
Luigi: Cool! I can kick Waluigi's butt again!  
Waluigi: Meet us at our house at 3:00 tomorrow. All right?  
Mario: Fine. All right!  
Wario: And don't forget the tennis balls.  
(After saying good bye, Wario and Waluigi leave. Mario closes the door behind them, then turns to Luigi.)  
Mario: Hey Luigi. If we're on the same team, you can't hit me with the ball, can you?  
Luigi: I guess not, but I bet you ten coins I can hit Wario in the nose with the ball.  
(Luigi walks over to his bed and picks up the Game Boy that was sitting on it, then plops down on the bed and turns the Game Boy on.)  
Mario: Hit Wario in the nose with the ball. Ha ha. That's funny.  
(Then from Luigi's bed the familiar sounds of a Pokemon battle can be heard.)  
Mario: Oh dear. I better get the potato chips out. What are you trying to catch this time?  
Luigi: Tauros.  
Mario: Tauros, huh? What the heck do you see in Pokemon anyway?  
Luigi: I don't know. I guess they are just cool.  
Mario: (muttering) Mama mia.  
(Next morning Mario and Luigi can be seen peacefully sleeping...that is until 11:00 when Luigi's Pokemon alarm clock goes off.)  
Clock: Gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all, Po-  
(Mario dives from his bed to turn off the alarm, then shoves Luigi out of his own bed.)  
Luigi: Ow! What did you do that for?  
Mario: Your clock! I'm sick of your clock!  
Luigi: You're such a bunghole, Mario.  
Mario: Darn it Luigi, can't you use a normal alarm clock?  
Luigi: And wake up to a bunch of buzzing? No thank you!  
(At this moment the telephone starts ringing.)  
Mario: Luigi, pick up the phone please.  
Luigi: Make me!  
(The phone rings again.)  
Mario: I said pick up the phone!  
Luigi: No!  
(The phone rings yet again.)  
Luigi: Fine. I'll pick up the phone, you fat piece of crap!  
Mario: Stringbean!  
(Luigi picks up the phone.)  
Luigi: Hello?  
Daisy: Hello Luigi. Did we sleep in again?  
Luigi: Of coarse I did. I always do on weekends. Why did you call?  
Daisy: I wanted to ask you if you'd like to have breakfast with me at McDonald's or something.  
Luigi: Isn't it a little late for that? I mean it is past 11:00.  
Daisy: Well, I tried calling you at 7 'o clock, 8 'o clock, and 9 'o clock, Mr. Sleep-in-a-lot!  
Luigi: Oh...er...uh...sorry.  
Daisy: That's okay. Good bye.  
Luigi: Bye.  
(Luigi hangs up the phone.)  
Mario: Who was that? Daisy?  
Luigi: Yah. Anyways, what's for lunch?  
Mario: Spagettios with meatballs.  
Luigi: Don't you ever get sick of those?  
Mario: (quickly) Let me think...hmmm...NO!  
Luigi: Man, you're a pig.  
(Meanwhile at Wario and Waluigi's house, the duo are watching the Weather Channel and discussing the plan.)  
Waluigi: This, Wario, is where the Mario court thingy is at.  
(Waluigi points to a spot on the T.V. screen.)  
Wario: And this is where the docks are, right?  
(Wario points to a different spot.)  
Waluigi: Right. See this area over here?  
(Waluigi points to another spot. Wario nods.)  
Wario: The storm.  
Waluigi: It should hit around 4:00. What time is it?  
(Wario looks at the clock.)  
Wario: 2:45. Those Marios should be here in about quarter of an hour so you better tell me the rest of the plan before it's too late.  
Waluigi: All right. The Marios come here at 3. This give us one hour to walk to the docks. When we get there we just set sail as normal, then when the storm comes along you, me and possibly Mario run into the cabin and lock the door. We'll pretend Luigi isn't on the deck and the bad wind should blow him away.  
Wario: And bye bye Luigi!  
Waluigi: Yup.  
Wario: But what if Mario tries to, you know, save Luigi? Do you have a backup plan?  
Waluigi: I sure do!  
(Waluigi whispers something to Wario.)  
Wario: That sounds pretty good.  
(There was a knock at the door. Wario answers it.)  
Wario: Hey dudes! You're a little late.  
Mario: I know. I had to get Luigi away from the Game Boy. He really had to bring it!  
Luigi: I thought the trip would take awhile and I hate being bored.  
Wario: Did you bring the tennis balls?  
Luigi: Surprisingly Mario remembered to bring them.  
(Luigi unzips Mario's back pack and takes out a can of tennis balls, shows it to Wario, then puts it back. Waluigi comes to the door.)  
Mario: I also brought my truck so we can get to the docks fa-  
Waluigi: Thanks, but we wanted to walk. Wario's fat butt needs a little exercise!  
(Mario and Luigi start to snicker.)  
Wario: My butt is just fine!  
Mario: Can we get going already?  
Waluigi: Sure. Come along, Lard Butt!  
(Mario and Luigi snicker again.)  
Wario: That's not funny!  
(Wario and Waluigi step outside. Wario closes the door and locks it, then all four walk toward the docks. Sometime later they see the ocean and many boats. Mario points to a large yellow one.)  
Mario: Hey Wario ,is that your ship?  
Wario: Uh huh.  
Waluigi: What did you expect? It's gigantic and yellow like the captain!  
(Waluigi points to Wario. Only Mario snickers this time. Luigi is looking at the sky with a worried look on his face.)  
Luigi: Uh, Waluigi? Those clouds look pretty dark. Maybe this isn't a very good day for sailing.  
Waluigi: Clouds? Don't worry about that. I'm sure it's only by the docks.  
Luigi: On the other hand, this walk is a good way to get ready for the game.  
Wario: (muttering) If you get to the game.  
Mario: What did you say? I didn't hear you.  
Wario: I said let's get to the game.


	2. Bad Weather Ahead

Chapter 2: Bad Weather Ahead

(Mario, Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi walk up the gangplank and onto Wario's ship. Mario goes into the cabin and starts unpacking his stuff. Luigi is standing nearby.)  
Mario: Let's see...tennis balls...check. Tennis racket...check. Luigi's tennis racket...check. Luigi's pajamas? Luigi, what's this doing in here?!?  
(Mario pulls out a white pair of pajamas with little green L's all over them.)  
Luigi: I wanted to take a nap.  
Mario: Well you don't need pajamas for that. Quit embarrassing us! I bet the person reading this is laughing at us!  
(Luigi walks outside the cabin and saw Wario messing with the steering wheel. Luigi goes over to him.)  
Wario: Hey Luigi! Will you ask Waluigi why we're not going anywhere?  
Luigi: Sure. Where is he?  
Wario: I think he's on the starboard side.  
(Luigi walks away before Wario finishes his sentence. He quickly finds Waluigi near the back of the ship. Waluigi was looking at the dark clouds with a smile on his face.)  
Waluigi: It's almost time.  
Luigi: Almost time for what?  
Waluigi: Almost time to go to the island, silly.  
Luigi: Oh. Wario wanted me to ask you why we're not going anywhere.  
Waluigi: Er...I don't know yet.  
(After Waluigi said this, Luigi saw the answer: the ship was still tied to the dock.)  
Luigi: Yo Stick Figure. You forgot to untie the rope.  
Waluigi: What the? What did you call me? Grrrrr!  
(Waluigi chases Luigi, but his quarry got dashed away. Waluigi goes back to untie the rope.)  
Waluigi: (muttering)You can run this time, but it will be your last.  
(Later everyone is in the cabin talking to one another. It is starting to rain outside.)  
Mario: Luigi, what the heck did you do to Waluigi to make him chase you?  
Wario: Yeah. What did you do?  
Luigi: I called him Stick Figure.  
(Mario laughs. Wario finally has something to laugh about too.)  
Wario: Why did you call him that?  
Luigi: Because he looks like one.  
Waluigi: Luigi is a jerk.  
Luigi: I am not! I never call anyone Lard Butt!  
Mario: Wait a minute! Wario, how are you steering this thing?  
(Outside the waves become rough and the rain comes down harder. There was some lightning and then a clap of thunder! Luigi jumped so high he hit the ceiling, then comes crashing down on Wario.)  
Wario: You wussy! Watch where you're jumping will ya?  
Luigi: Wario! We must turn back! Now!  
Wario: Don't worry. I'll see what I can do. (muttering) Not.  
(Wario carefully goes outside. The other three follow. Now a strong wind is blowing and there is more thunder and lightning.)  
Luigi: Retreat! Retreat!  
(And that is exactly what they did, but Waluigi closed the door before Luigi had the chance to get in, then Waluigi locked it. Remember, this was part of his plan.)  
Luigi: You guys let me in! You guys! Guys! Let me in! Mama mia.  
Waluigi: Hey Wario. Do you hear something?  
Wario: I don't think so. Do you?  
Waluigi: Only the sea and th-  
Mario: Well I do! That's Luigi! You locked him out!  
Waluigi: No I didn't. Luigi is a wuss! He never went outside. I bet he's hiding under the bed.  
Mario: He's not a wuss! He's just timid. Hey look out the window! There he is!  
(Sure enough there, just outside the window, was a very frightened looking Luigi, still holding the doorknob for dear life. Waluigi walks over to the door and fiddles around with the lock pretending to try to unlock the door.)  
Waluigi: This lock thingy isn't working. It won't turn.  
Mario: Don't be such a darn idiot Waluigi. Move it!  
(Mario shoves Waluigi to the side and easily unlocks the door. Unfortunately Luigi has already lost his grip on the doorknob and is now hanging dangerously close to the water. One more slip up or gust of wind and it could be the end for the little plumber.)  
Luigi: Help me!  
Mario: Hang on Luigi! I'm coming!  
Luigi: Hurry!  
(Mario tries to step outside the cabin, but the wind blew him back inside. Mario tries again and that darn wind blew him inside again.)  
Mario: Hmmm? I know how to get out of here!  
(Mario runs over to his backpack and digs into it, then pulls out...the Metal Cap! Mario puts it on and transforms into Metal Mario, then he runs outside.)  
Waluigi: (whispering) Wario, we have to use plan B.  
Wario: Plan B? What's plan B?  
(Waluigi slaps Wario in the face.)  
Waluigi: You know what I'm talking about!  
Wario: Oh! That's right. I remember now.  
(Wario runs out the door. Creeping close to the wall, Wario makes his way to where the life saver were. Since Luigi was on the port side Wario tossed all the life savers off the starboard side which was nowhere near Luigi. M.M. Moves over to Luigi and holds out his right hand.)  
M.M. stands for Metal Mario. Duh!  
M.M.: Grab my hand!  
Luigi: Kay. I'll try.  
(Luigi lunges out to grab M.M.'s hand but missed. Luigi tried again. This one missed too. Luigi lunges out yet again. This time he got a hold of his target. Waluigi wasn't out of tricks yet. Waluigi runs outside and pulls M.M.'s hat down so he can't see.)  
M.M.: Hey! What the?!  
(M.M. goes to swat Waluigi and lets go of Luigi instead.)  
Luigi: Mama miaaaahhhh!  
(Splash! Luigi falls into the water. Luigi tries to swim back to the ship, but the waves were too rough. As Luigi struggles in the water, M.M. manages to hit Waluigi in the face with a steel fist.)  
Waluigi: Ow! My nose! You broke my nose!  
Wario: Hey Metal Barfio! Quit hitting my brother and try saving yours  
M.M.: Oh no! Luigi!  
Wario: I'd give you some life savers to toss, but I don't have any.  
M.M.: No life savers?! Luigi! Hang on to one of these!  
Waluigi: Hang on to one of what?  
(M.M. runs towards Luigi, who is still struggling in the water, then M.M. fires some kind of ice breath at the water creating little icebergs.)  
Luigi: I don't think...I can keep...this up much...longer.  
(Luigi went underwater for about seconds, then reappears. Luigi tried to grabbing icebergs, but he couldn't get any. Finally he went underwater again. This time he didn't come back.)  
M.M.: No! Luigi! Noooooo!  
Wario: Mama mia!  
Waluigi: He's gone. Luigi's gone!  
M.M.: My brother! Gone!  
(M.M., Wario, and Waluigi walk into the cabin. Wario closes the door.)  
Wario: Yo Barfio! This is for hitting my brother!  
(Wario goes to punch M.M. Of course punching a plumber made of dense metal isn't the best idea because instead of Wario hurting M.M., Wario hurts himself.)  
Wario: Ow! Ouch, ouch, ouch!  
M.M.: Serves you right. Such a weak punch can't put a dent in my armor.  
Waluigi: I bet I can put a dent in.  
Wario: Waluigi! No!  
(It was too late. Waluigi had already kicked M.M. and is now holding his foot and yelping in pain.)  
Waluigi: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
M.M.: Idiot.


	3. What's Going On Here?

Chapter 3: What's Going on Here?

(Tonight Wario and Waluigi are sleeping in the cabin. It stopped raining now. Mar-)  
Waluigi: Quit snoring Wario!  
(Anyway, Mario is sleeping in the cabin too, but in the other room with the door carefully locked. Meanwhile on the shore of Yoshi's Island we see a pink yoshi walking on the beach enjoying her midnight snack, an orange.)  
Pinky: Yum yum. This orange tastes good. The sea looks pretty tonight. Huh?  
(Pinky saw something wash up onto the beach. It was Luigi. The sea current mush have carried him to the island. Pinky walks up to him.)  
Pinky: What's this?  
(Pinky pokes him with her finger.)  
Pinky: Oh, poor little guy. I wonder what happened to him. I should take him home and wake him up.  
(Pinky ate the rest of her orange, then picks up Luigi and put him on her back runs to her home, a group of fern plants. Pinky set Luigi down on the plants and shakes him. By the time Luigi woke up, Pinky was already asleep. Luigi was confused.)  
Luigi: Huh? Where am I?  
(Then Luigi turned around and saw Pinky. Now it was too dark for Luigi to see clearly so he thought it was Yoshi.)  
Luigi: Okay. I'm at Yoshi's house. I thought I was on Wario's ship. Oh well. This is much better.  
(Luigi rolls over and fell asleep. When he wakes up in the morning he saw, not Yoshi, but Pinky.)  
Luigi: Hey, I didn't know you could change colors.  
Pinky: Yoshi! Yoshi shi shi yooooshi[Hello. What is your name?  
Luigi: What did you say?  
Pinky: Shi yoshi yoshi! Yoshi shi shi yooooshi[I said hello. What is your name?  
Luigi: Yoshi, you know I can't understand your native tongue.  
Pinky: Yooooshi shi yoshi. [I'm not yoshi.  
Luigi: You're not Yoshi?  
(Pinky shakes her head.)  
Pinky: Shi yoshi yoshi. [My name's Pinky.  
Luigi: Where am I?  
Pinky: Yoshi shi yoshi. [Please follow me.  
(Pinky signals Luigi to follow her. Pinky and Luigi walk back to the beach. There are a group of yoshis on the beach now. Pinky talks to a blue one, Bluey.)  
Pinky: Shi yo yoshi shi yooooshi shi[Do you know what this is?  
(Pinky points to Luigi. Bluey shakes his head.)  
Bluey: Yooooshi yoshi shi. [I'm afraid not.  
Luigi: I'm gonna go nuts! I'm stuck with a bunch of dinos I can't even understand!  
(Luigi passed out. Bluey gives Pinky an odd look.)  
Bluey: Why didn't you tell me he talked like that?  
Pinky: I'm sorry.  
Bluey: Well, I better take him to the water hole.  
(Pinky picks up Luigi and puts him on Bluey's back, then both yoshis run to the waterhole. Back on the ship Mario is having his own problems.)  
Mario: You guys! We have to find Luigi!  
Waluigi: Find...Luigi?  
Wario: Dude, he drowned. You saw what happened. He was a goner.  
Mario: I don't think so. I bet the waves took him to some island. Maybe even the one we were going to.  
Waluigi: Is there any islands around here?  
(Mario looks around and saw something in the distance.)  
Mario: There's one to the south. Let's look for Luigi over there. Wario, turn that way.  
Wario: You're not the boss.  
Mario: Turn that way or I'm gonna turn you into an ice cube!  
Waluigi: Speaking of ice, how did you get ice breath?  
Mario: You mean Freeze Blaster? I've known that for about a month. Of course, I chew a lot of Winter Fresh gum.  
Wario: I knew it! That's where all those gum wrappers in my backyard came from!  
Mario: No, Luigi did that. He thought it would be funny. Now turn the ship or I'll turn the BOTH of you into ice cubes!  
Wario: (muttering) Aye aye Captain Barfio.  
(Back on Yoshi's Island Pinky and Bluey have reached the waterhole and set Luigi by it, then they splash water on him until he wakes up.)  
Luigi: What...what happened?  
Pinky: You fainted. You have to be more careful.  
Luigi: You...speak English.  
Bluey: You don't understand yoshi talk, do you?  
Luigi: No, I don't. May I have your names please?  
Pinky: Oh. My name is Pinky and this is my friend Bluey. What's your name?  
Luigi: Um...er...uh...my name is Luigi.  
Bluey: (quickly) What kind of name is Luigi? And what happened to your tail? What are you? What's that on your head? How did-  
Luigi: Slow down! Slow down! I can only take one question at a time. For one thing, my name is Italian, I don't have a tail, I'm a human and-  
Pinky: What is Italian? You don't have a tail? That is so strange. You're a human? I don't know what a human is, but I have to show you to Blacky.  
Luigi: Blacky? Who's Blacky?  
Pinky: Blacky is our leader. He's an extremely rare black yoshi. He should be in his cave. I'll lead the way.  
Luigi: I don't know if I feel all that well yet. Can I have a ride?  
Bluey: Sure. Hop on.  
(Luigi jumped onto Bluey's back and the two yoshis walked to Blacky's cave. It took a pretty long time to get there. Soon the cave came into view.  
Pinky: There's the cave. I'll call for Blacky. Hello? Are you home Blacky?  
(After a little while Blacky came out of the cave. He was a rather large yoshi, about six feet or so. He said hello to Pinky, then when he looked at Bluey he saw Luigi.)  
Blacky: Yoshi! Yoshi shi shi yooooshi[Hello. What is your name?  
Bluey: Blacky, talk like this. He won't understand you if you don't.  
Blacky: Sorry. Hello! What is your name?  
Luigi: Uh...er...uh.  
Blacky: Aurora? That's an odd name.  
Pinky: No Blacky. His name is Luigi.  
Blacky: That's an odd name too.  
Pinky: Look, how odd his name sounds isn't important. Do you know what a human is?  
Blacky: I have no idea. What is Luigi anyway?  
Luigi: I am a human!  
Blacky: Interesting. Would you like to come in?  
Luigi: All right.  
Blacky: Pinky. Bluey. You two can go play for awhile. I'll talk to Luigi.  
Pinky & Bluey: Bye Luigi.  
(Pinky and Bluey run off to play in a nearby meadow. Blacky and Luigi walk into the cave. This cave was perfect for a yoshi. It had a pile of leaves for a bed in one corner, and a pile of fruit another corner. A group of rocks were arranged in a circle and it wasn't very dark. Blacky points to one of the rocks.)  
Blacky: You want to sit down.  
Luigi: Yes. Thanks.  
(Luigi sits on the rock. Blacky sits on the one next to him.)  
Blacky: You don't mind if I ask you some questions, do you?  
Luigi: Go ahead and ask away.  
Blacky: Okay. What happened to your tail? It's not there.  
Luigi: Uh, I never had one. Do all yoshi ask that to tailless animals like myself?  
Blacky: I don't think so. How did you get here?  
Luigi: I'm not sure. I thought I drowned, but then I woke up next to Pinky. Well, I thought she was my friend, Yoshi.  
Blacky: Who?  
Luigi: Yoshi. He's a yoshi like you, but he's green.  
Blacky: Green is quite common for yoshis.  
(Just then there was a rumbling noise. Luigi blushes.)  
Luigi: Oops. I'm embarrassed.  
Blacky: I guess you're are kind of hungry.  
Luigi: Yeah. I didn't eat anything lately.  
(Blacky gets off his rock and walks over to the pile of fruit.)  
Blacky: Do you know how to eat bananas?  
Luigi: Yes. Do you have any?  
(Blacky tosses a bunch of bananas to Luigi, then picks up another bunch and walks back to the rock.)  
Luigi: I didn't need the whole bunch. I'll just eat a few.  
(Luigi peels one of the bananas and eats it, then he peels another banana and eats this one too. Blacky was confused.)  
Blacky: What are you doing?  
Luigi: I'm eating the bananas.  
Blacky: Humans do things a little differently, huh?  
(After Luigi and Blacky ate their bananas they both walk to the beach. The group of yoshis were still there. Some of them were swimming in the sea. Blacky and Luigi walk up to the rest of the yoshis.)  
Blacky: Everyone! Can I have your attention please! Can all of you come over here?  
(All the yoshis obeyed, even the ones in the water.)  
Luigi: Blacky, what's going on?  
Blacky: Our herd will have a new member joining in! Please welco-  
(Just then, the yellow yoshi, Yellowy interrupted.)  
Yellowy: Who's the new member?  
(Then Yellow peeked behind Blacky and saw Luigi.)  
Yellowy: What on earth is that thing Blacky?  
Blacky: This is the new member, Luigi.  
Luigi: Um, hi.  
Yellowy: Aww cool! He talks and he's just my size.  
Pinky: Blacky! Sorry we're late!  
(Pinky and Bluely dashed out from the trees and onto the beach. Yellowy turns to them.)  
Yellowy: Hey dad! You're missing a great meeting!  
Bluey: Why?  
Yellowy: The herd is getting a new member.  
(Yellowy points to Luigi.)  
Bluey: Oh, hi Luigi. How's it going? You're joining the herd?  
Luigi: Good. I guess.  
Yellowy: Dad, how did you know his name?  
Bluey: I met him earlier.  
Pinky: Luigi, you look tired. Do you want to go back to my home. You can take a nap there.  
(Luigi gets on Pinky's back. Blacky whispers something to Pinky and gives her an apple. Pinky runs back into the trees.)  
Blacky: I'm sorry everyone. Luigi is going to take a nap at Pinky's home. Please come back here when the sun touches the mountain. I'm sure Luigi will be better by then.)  
(All the yoshis leave. Bluey and Yellow stay with Blacky.)  
Bluey: Did you talk to Luigi?  
Blacky: Yes. Apparently he drowned in the sea. Something must have happened to him.  
Yellowy: That's not good.  
Blacky: And it takes him a long time to eat. He peels his bananas before he eats them.  
Bluey: I wonder why.  
Yellowy: Maybe they taste better after they're peeled.  
Blacky: And he already has a yoshi for a friend.  
Yellowy & Bluey: He does?!  
(Later Mario, Wario, and Waluigi are leaving the island Mario thought Luigi was on, but it was the wrong island.)  
Wario: I told you he wasn't on the island.  
Mario: I sure he's on another one.  
Waluigi: Mario, he drowned. You're not going to find him on any island. He de-  
Mario: Shut up Waloogie!  
Waluigi: What did you call me?  
Mario: Waloogie!!  
Waluigi: Wa? Grrrrr!  
Mario: Uh oh! Gotta go!  
(Mario runs into the cabin before Waluigi has the chance to chase him. He closes the door and locks it. Waluigi keeps banging on the door and shouting.)  
Waluigi: Hey! Get out of there Fatso!  
Mario: Let's see. Where's that map I brought?  
(Mario unzips his back pack and starts taking things out including Luigi's pajamas, the Metal Cap and what he was looking for, the map.  
Mario: Here it is. What was that island we checked called? Oh. It's that one. So the closest one is. Kitchen Island. Didn't Wario use to live there?  
(Since Waluigi wasn't banging on the door now Mario went outside to talk to Wario about their next destination.)  
Mario: Hey Wario.  
Wario: What do you want?  
Mario: You used to used to live on Kitchen Island, right?  
Wario: Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?  
Mario: Well, Kitchen Island is close to here. We should look for Luigi there. If you want, you and Waluigi can have a little fun and I'll look for Luigi myself. Okay?  
Wario: Sure...eh...why not?


	4. The Annoyingly Cute Chapter

Chapter 4: The Annoyingly Cute Chapter

(Back at the island Pinky was picking berries from bushes when Luigi woke up.)  
Pinky: Hello Luigi.  
Luigi: Hello Pinky. What are you doing?  
Pinky: I'm picking berries for my other friend, Oshi.  
Luigi: What color is Oshi?  
Pinky: He's orange. It's almost time to go to the beach. Do you want another ride?  
Luigi: No thank you. I can walk this time. I have the feeling I'll be stuck here for awhile so I might as well figure out how to get around here. What did Blacky give you before we left?  
Pinky: Blacky wanted me to give you this.  
(Pinky gave the apple to Luigi)  
Pinky: Let's get going. We don't want to be late do we?  
Luigi: I guess not.  
(Pinky and Luigi walk to the beach. When they get there they see Blacky talking to the other yoshis.)  
Blacky: Where can they be?  
Pinky: We're right here.  
Blacky: Okay. Now that you're here the meeting can begin.  
(Blacky turns to the yoshis. Luigi starts to eat the apple.)  
Blacky: All right everyone. As you already know, the herd is getting a new member so I'd like you to give Luigi here a nice, big Yoshi's Island welcome.  
Luigi: Yoshi's Island? I'm on Yoshi's Island?  
Yoshis: Welcome to Yoshi's Island, Luigi!  
Blacky: Luigi, would you like to host the rest of the meeting?  
Luigi: Um...sure.  
(Luigi stops eating the apple and turns to the yoshis.)  
Luigi: Uh...hi...I'm Luigi...and...if you have a question...please raise your...hand and...um...I'll call on you.  
(All the yoshis raise their hands.)  
Luigi: Oh boy...um...you...cute yellow one in the front. What's your name?  
Yellowy: I'm Yellowy. Why do you peel you bananas before you eat them?  
Luigi: Wait a sec! Didn't I see you before? And how did you know about that?  
Blacky: I told him and Bluey about it.  
Luigi: Anyway, I don't eat peels. Yes, big red one over there. What is your name?  
Redy: My name is Redy. What were you doing with that apple?  
Luigi: Well, Redy, I was eating it.  
Redy: Like that?  
Luigi: Yes. Hey adorable purple yoshi. What is your name? Don't tell me it's Purpley.  
Purpley: You're right. Will you come home with me tonight? You're kind of cute.  
(Luigi blushes.)  
Luigi: I am? Uh...thanks. I'll go home with you tonight. Come on you guys! Don't you have any questions about my appearance? Don't I look a little strange to you? Yes, orange yoshi. What's your name?  
Orangey: I'm orangey. What hap-  
Luigi: Orangey? I thought you were Oshi.  
Orangey: No. You're thinking of the baby orange yoshi.  
Luigi: What was your question?  
Orangey: What happened to your tail?  
Luigi: QUIT ASKING ME THAT! I DON'T HAVE A TAIL!! I WASN'T BORN WITH A TAIL!!! YOU GUYS ASKED ME THAT A BAZILLION TIMES!!!!  
Blacky: Uh, Orangey. He heard that question a few times.  
Orangey: Sorry.  
(Well, this went on until everyone was called on...but one.)  
Luigi: All right, was that everyone?  
Purpley: Wait. You forgot someone.  
Luigi: I did? Who?  
(Most of the yoshis leave. Only Pinky, Blacky, and Purpley remain.)  
Purpley: You forgot Oshi.  
Luigi: Where is he?  
Purpley: He's down here. He's shy so don't talk too loud.  
(Purpley points to her feet. Luigi got on his hands and knees and looks behind Purpley's left foot and finds a very small orange yoshi.)  
Luigi: Hi little fella.  
(Oshi quickly ducks behind Purpley's foot, then slowly comes out of hiding. Oshi starts to sniff Luigi.)  
Luigi: Hey stop it. That tickles.  
(After a minute of this, Oshi stops and smiles.)  
Oshi: Oshi!  
Blacky: How do you like that? He likes you.  
Pinky: How cute.  
Luigi: Isn't he supposed to say yoshi?  
Purpley: Oshi is the only thing he can say. He can't get the beginning right. Oh well. If it wasn't for that, it would be hard to name him.  
Luigi: That makes sense.  
(Blacky and Pinky start to walk home.)  
Blacky & Pinky: Bye bye!  
Luigi: Bye. See you tomorrow.  
Purpley: So, do you want to go home with me now?  
Luigi: Sure, just lead the way.  
(Oshi starts to jump up and down.)  
Oshi: Oshi! Oshi! Oshi! Oshi!  
Purpley: Luigi, do you mind if Oshi rides on your head?  
Luigi: That's no problem. He can ride.  
(Purpley picks up Oshi and sets him on Luigi's head.)  
Oshi: Oshi!  
Purpley: He sure does like you. He rarely talks to anyone. We have to get going. It's almost dark. Please follow me.  
(Purpley and Luigi walk to Purpley's house. About halfway there Purpley hears something.)  
Purpley: What's that noise?  
Luigi: What noise?  
Oshi: ...snore...  
(Purpley gazes around and noticed Oshi.)  
Purpley: Luigi, don't move.  
Luigi: Why?  
Purpley: Oshi fell asleep. Let me get him down.  
(Purpley picks up Oshi and sets him on her back, then Purpley and Luigi walk again. After awhile they reach her house, a small group of trees. Purpley lays Oshi by one of the trees.)  
Purpley: I never saw Oshi fall asleep on anyone's head before. Are you hungry?  
Luigi: A little. I'm kind of thirsty though.  
Purpley: Hmm. I think this will help.  
(Purpley walks over to one of the other trees and picks up watermelon and walks back to Luigi.)  
Purpley: Here you go. You have a rather small mouth so you'll want to hit it on a rock a few times to get into it.  
Luigi: Uh, sure thanks.  
(Luigi takes the watermelon and begins to bash it on a rock. After a few tries it breaks and Luigi starts to eat the pieces. When he ate all he could he went back to Purpley.)  
Luigi: I want to go to sleep now. Where am I supposed to sleep. Never mind. I'll sleep on this tree.  
(Luigi climbs one of the trees. When he found a nice fat branch he pulls himself onto it, then lets his arms and legs hang from it.)  
Luigi: Good night Pur...snore...  
(Luigi fell asleep, it was a pretty long day for the little guy after all. Purpley eats Luigi's leftovers and looks at him with adoring eyes.)  
Purpley: He's so cute.  
(It was late at night when Wario's ship reached the shore of Kitchen Island. Mario knew looking for Luigi at night wasn't a good idea so he will search for him tomorrow. Waluigi, who was still up to tricks, had other plans.)  
Mario: You guys, I'm going to go to bed. I'll look for Luigi in the morning. Okay?  
Waluigi: Okay.  
(Mario walks into the cabin and lies down on the bed. Wario closes the door and walks over to Waluigi.)  
Wario: Yo, Tooth Pick. What are we going to do?  
Waluigi: I'll tell you what we're not going to do. We're not searching the island.  
Wario: What do you mean?  
Waluigi: We killed Luigi, right? So there's no need to be at sea any longer. I'll just drive this thing home.  
(Waluigi walks toward the steering wheel.)  
Wario: Good idea. Why should we let Mario look for a guy that's dead?  
(And so Waluigi drives the ship and leaves Kitchen Island. Since Mario was asleep he didn't know he was going anywhere. Waluigi drove the ship until he got tired, then Wario took over, but the drowsiness caught up with him too. Wario dropped the anchor and went to bed.)  
Wario: (muttering) You'll never find your brother, Mario. We killed him!  
(In the morning at Purpley's house Luigi wakes up and hears his Pokemon alarm clock. Still half asleep and not knowing where he was, Luigi reaches out to shut of the alarm, but falls out of the tree instead.)  
Luigi: What the? Aaahhh!  
(Splat! Luigi landed on a pile of watermelons and smashed half of them. Purpley and Oshi woke up and saw Luigi in the watermelons.)  
Luigi: Mama mia. What the heck happened?  
Purpley: Luigi? You made breakfast?  
Luigi: Uh, I dunno.  
Oshi: Oshi.  
(Luigi, Purpley, and Oshi ate some of the watermelons for breakfast. Oshi ate a little, Purpley ate a lot and Luigi...well...had somewhere in between.)  
Purpley: Yum. That was good.  
Luigi: It sure was.  
Oshi: Oshi. Oshi!  
(While Luigi was having a good morning, Mario was having a not-so-good morning. After he woke up he looked out the window and saw he wasn't by Kitchen Island or any island.)  
Mario: Noooooooooo! Wario! Waluigi! Wake up!  
Wario: ...coins...snore...must have...snore...more coins...  
Waluigi: ...snore...ha ha...snore...I killed ...snore...Luigi...snore...bye bye forever...snore...  
Mario: What in the world? Wake up!  
(Wario and Waluigi wake and were not in a good mood. Mario wasn't in a very good mood either.)  
Mario: You turds! What the heck is going on here?! Why aren't we at Kitchen Island?! Where are we?! WWLUIGI, WHAT WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?! I WANT ANSWERS! ...huff...puff...huff  
Waluigi: Don't call us turds! Wario forgot to drop the anchor! I don't know where we are! AND I WAS DREAMING OF A VIDEO GAME!  
Mario: You liar!  
(On Yoshi's Island Luigi, Purpley, and Oshi were playing in a meadow. Luigi was sniffing flowers and thinking about how lucky he was to survive the storm and landing on the sweet island. He was about to smell a pink flower when a butterfly flew by.)  
Luigi: I think I'll chase this Butterfree...er...butterfly  
Purpley: Don't go to far.  
(Luigi chases the butterfly for a while. Luigi gave up the chase because it flew up a tree. Luigi, who was now lost, looked around and saw Blacky's cave.)  
Luigi: I guess I'll visit Blacky. He's gonna laugh when I tell him about when I woke up this morning.  
(Luigi walks to the cave. Before he could say hello, Blacky came out.)  
Blacky: Hi Luigi.  
Luigi: Hi Blacky. You'll never guess what I did when I woke up today.  
Blacky: Tell me. I want to know.  
(Luigi tells Blacky about falling out of the tree and landing on the watermelons. Blacky laughs.)  
Blacky: Tee hee hee...you fell out of a tree...hee hee...and landed on watermelons?  
Luigi: And get this: Purpley saw me in the watermelons and thought I made breakfast.  
Blacky: Tee hee...Purpley is kind of silly. Let's go to the beach.  
Luigi: Is there going to be another meeting?  
Blacky: Not this time. We're going to play games.  
Luigi: Cool. Let's go.  
(Blacky and Luigi go to the beach. All the yoshis were there, even Oshi and Purpley.)  
Blacky: Hey yoshis. What game do you want to play?  
(The yoshis just whispered to each other, then Pinky spoke up.)  
Pinky: We were going to let Luigi pick a game.  
Blacky: Very well then, what game do you want to play Luigi?  
Luigi: Do you know how to play Hide-and-go-seek?  
Bluey: That sounds like fun. How do you play?  
(Luigi explains how to play the game. All the yoshis nod.)  
Orangey: That does sound like fun. Who will be It?  
Luigi: I dunno. Let me think. I got it. How about the yoshi that's the first color of the rainbow?  
Purpley: But who would that be?  
(Luigi looks around. The first color of the rainbow is red...or was it pink?)  
Luigi: I don't know if it's Redy or Pinky.  
Pinky & Redy: What should we do?  
Luigi: Do you know how to play Rock, paper, scissors?  
Redy: I never heard of that.  
Luigi: I will teach you.  
(Luigi showed Redy and Pinky how to play.)  
Luigi: Remember, the loser is It.  
(Pinky and Redy play one round, but they both had rock. They tried again, but they both rock again. In round 3 they both had paper.)  
Luigi: Oh dear.  
(Round 4 was different. Pinky had scissors and Redy had paper.)  
Luigi: Pinky wins. Redy is It!  
Redy: Darn.  
Luigi: All right, Redy, since you're It you have to close your eyes and count to twenty, then try to find us.  
(Redy closes his eyes and starts counting. Luigi and the other yoshis look for hiding places.)  
Redy: ...eleven...twelve...what's after that?...fourteen...thirteen...fifteen...  
(When Redy finished counting he opened his eyes and walked to the water and found the father/son pair of Bluey and Yellowy trying to camouflage themselves with the water and sand.)  
Redy: I found you!  
Bluey: Darn it.  
Yellowy: Aww.  
(Redy walked towards the trees and found Purpley in a bush then Orangey behind a tree.)  
Purpley: Oh no.  
(Now the only ones to find were Blacky, Pinky, and Luigi. Redy found the last two yoshis. Now where was the goofy plumber?)  
Redy: Where is he? Oh, I give up! Come out!  
Luigi: Ha ha ha AAAHHH!!!  
(Luigi fell out of a nearby tree. All the yoshis laugh.)  
Luigi: D'oh! I wish I'd quit falling off trees!


	5. A Trip To Sarasaland

Chapter 5: A Trip to Sarasaland

(Luigi was having a lot of fun with the yoshis so let's focus on Mario for awhile. On the ship Mario is trying to get Waluigi to tell the truth about Luigi and their whereabouts.)  
Waluigi: I already told you. I don't know where we are.  
Mario: I know you're lying! Where are we?  
Waluigi: I don't know!  
Mario: All right! That does it! What did you do to Luigi? Where is Luigi?! Where the heck are we?! I'M GETTING TICKED OFF NOW! I WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER!! ...huff...puff...(whispering)...man I'm out of shape...huff... puff...  
Waluigi: What will you do if I don't tell you?  
Mario: I'm going to...huff...freeze you and Wario...huff...puff...you little turd!  
(Mario takes a deep breath and fires a Freeze Blaster at Waluigi.)  
Waluigi: Yow! That stings!  
(Mario's aim was perfect. The only part of Waluigi that wasn't frozen was his head.)  
Mario: If you know what's good for you, you'd tell the truth.  
Waluigi: Never!  
Mario: I'm sorry, but never is the incorrect answer. Now I have to freeze Wario too.  
(Mario runs to Wario, who was on the deck and fires a Freeze Blaster at his back. Mario's aim was still good. Wario's head wasn't frozen.)  
Wario: You're not going to win this time.  
Mario: Are you going to talk or do I have to chuck you into the water?  
Wario: Okay okay I'll talk. Waluigi wanted to do something evil to Luigi and he knew about the storm. And when you were going to look for Luigi on Kitchen Island I saw Waluigi driving the boat away. I was only helping because I'm sick of him calling me stuff like Lard Butt.  
Mario: I that's what I thought.  
Wario: I don't know if Luigi is dead or not, but if you want to look for him there's some land behind you.  
Mario: Huh? Where?  
(Mario looks behind him and saw a castle.)  
Mario: That castle looks familiar. We should stop there and pick up some directions and possibly supplies. You ate my last bag of potato chips.  
Wario: Can you do me a favor?  
Mario: Sure, what?  
Wario: Get me out of here! My butt is getting numb!  
(Mario turns Wario onto his side, then he breaks the ice by doing a few Hip Drops on it.)  
Wario: Thanks.  
Mario: Should I let Waluigi out too?  
(Mario and Wario walk by the cabin and saw Waluigi still stuck in the ice.)  
Waluigi: Hey! Get me out of here! My legs have icicles on them! Help!  
Wario: I wouldn't try it. He tried to kill your little brother. That's just plain mean.  
Mario: Can you give me more info on the storm?  
Wario: Yeah. Waluigi knew that storm was coming and he locked Luigi out on purpose. And I lied to you about the life savers. I was told to get rid of them.  
Waluigi: What?! Don't tell me that! Kill him! Kill him!  
Wario: SHUT UP!  
(Wario walks into the cabin and punches Waluigi in the face. Mario closes the door after Wario walks out.)  
Mario: That's better. Let's visit that castle.  
Wario: Let me do something first.  
(Wario locks the door.)  
Mario: Sweet idea.  
Wario: Thanks.  
(Wario goes over to the steering wheel and drives the ship to land, then Mario and Wario walk to the castle.)  
Wario: Where are we?  
Mario: I think this is Sarasaland. That must be Daisy's castle.  
Wario: We better tell her about her boyfriend.  
(They walk up to the castle door and ring the doorbell. Daisy answers the door.)  
Daisy: Mario? What are you doing here? Where is Luigi?  
Mario: I don't know where Luigi is. I was going to-  
Wario: Hey lady. Is Luigi in your kingdom?  
Mario: Wario!  
Daisy: I took a walk earlier today, but I didn't see him. Would you like to come in?  
Mario & Wario: Sure.  
(Mario and Wario step inside. Daisy closes the door behind them.)  
Mario: By the way, how's the kid doing?  
Daisy: You mean Baby Mario? He's fine. Follow me.  
(Mario and Wario follow Daisy into a room where Baby Mario was watching the Care Bears on TV.)  
Daisy: Baby Mario, look who's here.  
(Baby Mario turned and saw Mario.)  
B.Mario: Yay!  
Mario: How's it going?  
Daisy: He's doing very good. He learn how to turn the TV off today.  
Mario: Really? Cool. Show me.  
(Baby Mario gets off the couch and skips over to the TV, then pushes the off button.)  
Wario: Wow, that was good.  
B.Mario: Whoo hoo!  
Mario: Daisy, can I talk to you in private?  
Daisy: Sure, go in here.  
Mario: Okay. Wario! Keep the kid busy!  
Wario: Fine.  
(Wario turns the TV on. Mario follows Daisy into the other room.)  
Mario: Daisy, there's something I have to tell you.  
Daisy: Tell me.  
Mario: Um...uh...man, I don't know how to tell you this...but (quickly) I don't know Where Luigi is. There, I said it.  
Daisy: What do you mean you don't know where he is?  
Mario: It's just...well...Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, and I were using Wario's ship to go to the Mario Bros. court and a storm came and Waluigi locked Luigi out of the cabin.  
Daisy: The storm from a few days ago? Mario, didn't you know about that? Didn't you try to get Luigi?  
Mario: Yes. No. And I tried to get Luigi, but Waluigi made me screw up.  
Daisy: Where's Waluigi now?  
Mario: He's on the ship. I froze him and he's locked in the cabin. And I'm searching a bunch of islands for Luigi. Daisy, we need some food cause we're out.  
Daisy: That's it. I'm coming with you! Nobody ditches my boy friend and gets away with it! Not even Waluigi or Tatanga.  
Mario: Whoa...this is happening too fast. What about Baby Mario?  
Daisy: I'm taking him with me.  
Mario: Daisy, this stuff may be dangerous. Are you sure you want to come?  
(Daisy already ran out of the room.)  
Daisy: Luigi, here I come!  
B.Mario: Huh?  
(Daisy got some supplies and ran out the door.)  
Mario: Wait! You don't even know where you're going.  
Daisy: Well come on. We don't have all day!  
Mario: Wario, come out here and bring the baby.  
(Everyone leaves the castle and walks to the ship. When they reach it Mario goes into the cabin and finds a half thawed Waluigi thrashing about.)  
Waluigi: There you are. Get me out of this ice cube!  
Mario: No way.  
Daisy: You! Don't you dare ditch my boyfriend again!  
(Daisy smacks Waluigi in the back of his head.)  
B.Mario: Ha ha.  
Waluigi: What are you two doing here?  
Mario: Be quiet Waluigi. We don't want to hear your crappy voice anymore.  
(Mario picks up Waluigi's ice block and carries it onto the deck and sets it down.)  
Mario: I can always throw you into the water, but since I'm such a nice guy I'll just freeze you some more.  
(Mario fires a Freeze Blaster at Waluigi.)  
Waluigi: You can freeze me all you want, but you'll never find Lu-  
(Mario fires another Freeze Blaster at Waluigi's head.)  
Mario: There, that will shut you up!  
(Mario enters the cabin and joins the others.)  
Mario: Wario, you really have to do something about that brother of yours.  
Wario: I know. It's not like he's cute and sweet like Luigi is. Waluigi is just plain stupid.  
Daisy: You're telling me!  
Wario: What island are we going to check?  
Mario: I'm not sure. Can you give me th-  
Daisy: Kong Island is the closest one.  
Wario: All right. I'll do the driving.  
(Wario rushes out the door and looks at the frozen Waluigi statue.)  
Wario: Ha! That's what you get for being a jerk.  
(Wario runs away. Mario lies down on the bed.)  
Daisy: Mario, are you okay?  
Mario: I'm just tired. I'm going to take a nap.  
(Baby Mario jumps onto the bed. Mario pat him on the head.)  
Mario: Hi kid.  
(Mario looks out the window.)  
Mario: Don't worry Luigi. I'll find you.


	6. Luigi Versus Blacky?

Chapter 6: Luigi Versus Blacky?

(At night we see Luigi preparing to go to sleep. He was tuckered out from playing games like Hide-and-go-seek, Tic-Tac-Toe, and Tag. He was going to climb the tree, but he had second thoughts.)  
He played this by getting the sand wet and drawing on it with a stick. The yoshis were fond of this idea.  
Luigi: Aww crap. I want to go to sleep, but I don't want to fall off a tree again.  
Purpley: Why don't you sleep next to me?  
Luigi: Well, I did it once I can do it again.  
(Luigi lies down next to Purpley.)  
Purpley: You're so cute. Are all humans as cute as you?  
Luigi: Er...uh...my brother is good-looking.  
Purpley: What's his name? What does he look like?  
Luigi: His name is Mario and he's...um...a little shorter than me and he's kind of chubby and he's red instead of green.  
(Purpley accidentally bumps into Luigi and his hat falls off. Purpley picks it up.)  
Purpley: (quickly) Oh no! I'm so sorry. What is this thing anyway?  
(Purpley gives Luigi his hat.)  
Luigi: Well, this is a hat.  
Purpley: What does it do?  
(Luigi was quiet for a moment.)  
Luigi: Um...it hides my hairdo.  
Purpley: What's a hairdo?  
Luigi: Never mind.  
(Luigi puts his hat back on and falls asleep. The next day when Luigi, Purpley, and Oshi went to the beach to join the other yoshis, Blacky said something very shocking.)  
Blacky: Luigi, I challenge you to a tilting island fight.  
(All the yoshis stared at Luigi.)  
Luigi: What is a tilting island fight?  
Blacky: See that little island over there?  
(Blacky points to a small island.)  
Blacky: You're good at hiding, running, and swimming. I want to see how good you are at fighting.  
Luigi: I can't hurt a cute little dinosaur.  
Pinky: This is an honor, Luigi. Only the best get to fight Blacky. He is our leader you know.  
Luigi: But...but...but...  
Bluey: I fought Blacky once. The match didn't last very long because I lost.  
Blacky: Besides, if you beat me, you'll be the new herd leader.  
Luigi: I will?  
Orangey: You would make a cool leader.  
Yellowy: He's already cool.  
Luigi: Uh...okay Blacky. I'll fight you.  
Blacky: Let's go to that island.  
(Luigi and Blacky jumped into the water and swam to the island, then they got on it.)  
Blacky: You know how to do this, right?  
Luigi: No.  
Blacky: I'll explain then. The object of the game is to knock me off the island, but I'll try to knock you off too. Since this is a match against the leader, that would be me, special attacks are allowed. If you fall off you lose. Got it?  
Luigi: Sure do. I did something like this before.  
Yellowy: Are you guys ready yet?  
(Yellowy swam to the tilting island.)  
Blacky: You bet.  
Luigi: Uh, yeah.  
Yellowy: Get into battle positions. Remember, this is a free-for-all match so you can do anything, but don't throw the match, that's boring.  
(Blacky stands on the east side of the island. Luigi takes the west. Yellowy swims half way to the shore.)  
Yellowy: All right yoshis! They're ready!  
(Pinky, Redy, Orangey, Bluey, Purpley, and Oshi try to get as close to the island as they can while staying on the shore. Pinky was holding something white with spots on it.)  
Yellowy: On the left is the Yoshi's Island champion, Blacky! And on the right is the cha-  
Blacky: Luigi didn't challenge me! I challenged him!  
Yellowy: I mean, on the right is new comer, Luigi!  
(The yoshis cheer. Yellowy turns to the fighters.)  
Yellowy: On the count of three let the match begin...one...two...three!  
(Luigi and Blacky charge at each other. Blacky tried to headbutt, but Luigi evaded the attack. Luigi punched Blacky in the back and got tail attacked when he did it. Blacky jumps high into the air.)  
Bluey: Here comes the Hip Drop. It seems to work every time.  
(Blacky did the Hip Drop and totally missed his target. Luigi bit Blacky in the neck.)  
Blacky: Yow!  
Orangey: What kind of attack is that?  
Bluey: I think he was trying to eat Blacky.  
Pinky: That was cool looking.  
(Blacky jumped into the air again. Before he had the chance to Hip Drop, Luigi shot a fire ball at him.)  
Yellowy: Whoa! He shoots fire! I knew he was hot stuff, but that is HOT!  
(Luigi went to headbutt Blacky. Unfortunately, Blacky had the same idea. They knocked their heads together and now they're both stunned.)  
Luigi: Does anyone have an ice pack I can use?  
Blacky: Ow. What happened?  
Yellowy: That's gotta hurt!  
(Blacky lashed out his tongue and grabbed Luigi, then he swallowed him and laid an egg.)  
Blacky: Tee hee hee.  
Luigi: Hey! Where am I? Get me out of here!  
(Blacky was about to kick the egg into the sea when Luigi popped out of it. Blacky jumped and did the Hip Drop on Luigi which turned him into a...well...plumber pancake.)  
Blacky: Uh oh. I don't think that worked.  
Orangey: Where did he go?  
Purpley: He's as flat as a leaf.  
Bluey: Will he be okay?  
Redy: There he is. He looks mad!  
(Luigi stomps toward Blacky, who looks a little frightened.)  
Luigi: You really did it now! You can headbutt me, you can tail whip me, you can turn me into an egg, but nobody Hip Drops on me! Hyper Burn!  
(Luigi shots a Hyper Burn attack at Blacky and set his tail ablaze. Blacky runs around in circles.)  
Blacky: Ow! Ow! Ow! That burns!  
(When Blacky runs close to the edge of the island, Luigi shoves him into the water. Yellowy swam to the island and got on it, then raises Luigi's hand.)  
Yellowy: Luigi wins!  
(The yoshis cheer. Luigi, Yellowy, and Blacky swam back to shore. Blacky stays in the water.)  
Orangey: That burning attack was cool! I knew you would make a cool leader.  
Luigi: Leader?  
Blacky: Did you forget? If you beat the leader in a battle you become the leader.  
Luigi: Aren't you going to get out of the water?  
Blacky: No thanks. My tail still hurts. You wasn't kidding when you said you did this before.  
Oshi: Oshi. Oshi oshi Luigi!  
(Everyone stared at Oshi.)  
Luigi: Did he just...but I thought...that can't be.  
Purpley: Can you say that again, Oshi?  
Oshi: Oshi. Oshi oshi Luigi!  
Pinky: Wow! He said Luigi's name.  
Purpley: He really does like you.  
Luigi: Hey Pinky. Why are you sitting like that?  
Pinky: Oh, there's something I'd like to show you.  
(Pinky stands up and there, right where Pinky sat, was a yoshi's egg.)  
Luigi: You laid an egg?  
Pinky: I've had this before you came here.  
(Pinky give the egg to Luigi.)  
Pinky: I've been keeping it at my home. Now, I'd like you to help it hatch. Can you do that for me?  
Luigi: Sure. I bet egg hatching is fun.  
Purpley: I found this earlier.  
(Purpley shows Luigi a pink sparkly rock.)  
Purpley: It's not much, but I'd like you to have it.  
Luigi: That's a pretty rock.  
(Luigi takes the rock and puts it in his pocket.)  
Luigi: (quickly) Guys. Can I do something real quick?  
(Luigi hands the egg to Pinky, then he runs behind a tree.)  
Bluey: What was that all about?  
(Bluey walks over to the tree and saw Luigi pull his pants down.)  
Bluey: AAAHHH!!!  
Luigi: Bluey! Don't look! I just want to go poop!


	7. The Monkey Infested Chapter

Chapter 7: The Monkey Infested Chapter

(While Luigi was busy taking care of the egg, Mario was still looking for Luigi. Mario, Baby Mario, Daisy and Wario were on the deck. Wario was steering the ship.)  
Daisy: Are we there yet?  
Wario: You asked me that about forty times. No.  
Mario: Daisy, you shouldn't annoy the captain like that.  
(Baby Mario jumps up and down.)  
B. Mario: Daisy! Daisy! Daisy!  
Daisy: What do you want? I changed your diapers half an hour ago.  
(Baby Mario points to the east. Daisy and Mario look in that direction and saw a giant gorilla's head.)  
Mario: It's Kong Island. Turn that way, Wario.  
Wario: All right.  
Mario: All right? Aren't you supposed to say something like 'you're not the boss' or 'Aye aye Captain Barfio?'  
Wario: I told you. I only said that stuff because Waluigi wanted me to. At least I don't turn nature against my rival.  
Daisy: I guess that's true.  
Wario: Speaking of Waluigi, I think the statue needs another blast. It thawed out a bit last night.  
Mario: I blasted it a few times last night, silly.  
Wario: Never mind. Waluigi needs to learn some manners. He's pretty rude.  
(On Kong Island D.K. and Cranky were leaving D.K.'s tree house when they saw Wario's ship.)  
Cranky: What in sam hill is that?  
D.K.: I don't know.  
Cranky: It better not be K. Rool again. I'm really getting sick of him.  
D.K.: That's too small to be K. Rool's Ship. I don't think he really likes the color yellow.  
Cranky: Well, who's ship is it?  
D.K.: I'm not sure, but it's coming this way.  
(On the ship Daisy is having a little 'potty problem'.)  
Daisy: Wario, where is the bathroom?  
Wario: We don't have one.  
Daisy: What? Where am I supposed to go?  
Wario: Just go over the side. That's what I do.  
Daisy: Are you crazy? What if someone sees me?  
Wario: I'm not going to watch. I'm not some kind of sick weirdo like Waluigi.  
(Daisy starts to do her 'business' over the side of the ship. Mario appears and saw Daisy.)  
Mario: What the heck? Whoa! That's gross!  
Daisy: Eeeeeek!  
Mario: Wario! Why didn't you give her a Dixie cup to pee in? I think I'm blind!  
Wario: We had Dixie cups? Whoops! Sorry.  
Mario: Daisy, you must excuse Wario for his stupidity.  
Wario: I heard that!  
(Back on Kong Island D.K. was able to identify the incoming ship.)  
D.K.: Hey, that must be Wario's ship.  
Cranky: Wario? You mean that Mario imposter. What is he doing here?  
D.K.: Maybe he wants to play tennis.  
Cranky: You dumb ape! Chunky finished making the court a few days ago. Like Wario would know about it.  
(The ship reaches the island. D.K. runs up to it.)  
D.K.: Wario! Is that you?  
Wario: Who did I look like? The boogey man? Ha!  
Mario: I'm going to get off.  
D.K.: Come over here.  
(Mario gets off the ship and walks over to D.K.)  
Mario: Hi. What's up?  
D.K.: I'm taking Cranky for a walk.  
Mario: Wow. What a drag. Look, have you seen Luigi around here?  
Cranky: No. I didn't see that whipper snapper.  
Mario: Don't call Luigi a whipper snapper!  
Cranky: Face it. He's a whipper snapper.  
Mario: Darn it. If you call Luigi a whipper snapper one more time I'm gonna kick your butt!  
(There was silence for a moment.)  
Cranky: Whipper snapper.  
Mario: That does it!  
(Mario charges at Cranky, but D.K. blocked him.)  
D.K.: Leave him alone.  
Mario: I'll forget about it. He's too old to fight back. He's such an easy target.  
D.K.: Why are you here?  
Mario: I'm looking for Luigi.  
D.K.: Isn't he with you?  
Mario: D.K., do me a favor and round up all the Kongs and meet me at your tree house.  
D.K.: I'll get all I can. Bye!  
(D.K. runs away.)  
Cranky: I bet he won't even find anyone.  
Mario: You are so mean.  
Cranky: I remember when the only thing you could do was bash barrels with a hammer. Now you got your fancy dives and flips and blah blah blah...  
Mario: Mama mia. What a grump.  
(Mario gets back on the ship.)  
Daisy: Is he here?  
Mario: I don't know yet. D.K.'s rounding up all the Kongs so we can discuss this. We're meeting them at the tree house.  
Wario: That's a good idea.  
Mario: Hang on. Let me do something.  
(Mario ran to the Waluigi ice cube, which thawed out quite a bit.)  
Waluigi: Hey Bunghole. Quit freezing me!  
Mario: Shut your trap.  
(Mario froze him again, then runs back to Daisy.)  
Mario: Follow me to the tree house.  
(Mario, Baby Mario, Daisy, and Wario get off the ship and walk past Cranky.)  
Cranky: ...blah blah blah. You can ride that dumb dinosaur too. Where's my dinosaur? And you have all those cool suits. Where's my frog suit? blah blah blah...  
Mario: Is there a button that turns him off? I didn't know the geezer could talk that long.  
Daisy: Hey Cranky. Aren't you going to the tree house?  
Cranky: I'm too old to climb trees. How come Mario doesn't age? Why is he so worried about that whipper snapper? Blah blah blah...  
Daisy: (muttering) Sorry I asked.  
(They went to D.K.'s tree house and rested for awhile. Later D.K. returns with a few Kongs.)  
Mario: Three? Only three?  
D.K.: Well, Funky is fixing my Coconut Shooter, Candy is on vacation, and I don't know where Diddy is. You're lucky that I found Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky.  
Mario: Did you see Luigi?  
Tiny: No. On the way back here I saw an evil-looking Luigi on the beach.  
Daisy: Oh no! Waluigi got away!  
Tiny: Who?  
Wario: Waluigi. He's my brother.  
Lanky: Why did you want us, Mario?  
Mario: I want you guys...er...monkeys to search the island for Luigi. Can you do that for me?  
(Lanky itches his head.)  
Lanky: I guess.  
Chunky: I'll look for him in Jungle Japes. Lanky, search Angry Aztec. Tiny, scan Fungi Forest. D.K...uh...  
D.K.: I'll check the beach.  
Mario: And if you see Waluigi, can you knock him out for me?  
Chunky: What does he look like?  
D.K.: He's really tall and skinny. He wears purple and black. He's also very ugly.  
Chunky: Can I use the Super Duper Simian Slam on him? Please?!  
Wario: Do what ever it takes. Now get going!  
(All the monkeys leave. Mario lies down on D.K.'s hammock.)  
Mario: Wario, can you go on the ship and get my back pack?  
Daisy: And can you get the baby bag?  
Wario: Yeah, sure.  
(Wario leaves the tree house. Moments later he returns with the stuff.)  
Wario: Here's the bags. Mario, I found this letter.  
(Wario hands the letter to Mario, who begins to read it.)  
Mario: Dear Mario, I finally got out of the ice, you careless piece of crap. I've decided to hide on the island and you'll never find me or Luigi. Ha ha ha. Signed Waluigi, the greatest tennis player of the century. P.S. Wario is a turd.  
(Mario crumpled up the letter and tosses it out the window. It hit Cranky in the head.)  
Mario: I'm gonna tear him a new butthole when I find him! That stupid Stick Figure!  
Wario: Yo, Mario, calm down. You got four monkeys looking for him. I'm sure they'll do the job.  
Mario: You're right. I'll try to relax. What smells?  
B.Mario: Mama mia.  
Daisy: Baby Mario pooped his diapers. Yuck!  
(Daisy changes the diapers, then tries to feed Baby Mario, but she's not getting much luck.)  
Daisy: Come on. Eat it.  
Wario: The trick is to do it like this.  
Mario: Wario!  
(Wario stuffs the spoon into Baby Mario's mouth. The tot chews a few times, then spits the food onto Wario's face.)  
B.Mario: Hee hee.  
Wario: You little brat!  
(A few hours later the Kongs return.)  
Mario: (quickly) Did you find him? Did you find him?  
D.K.: He's not on the beach or in Crystal Caves.  
Lanky: No sign of him in the desert  
Tiny: I didn't see him in the forest.  
Chunky: He's not in the jungle.  
Mario: What about Waluigi? Did you see him?  
D.K., Tiny, Lanky & Chunky: Nope.  
Mario: That son of a...son of a...son of...  
(Mario fainted.)  
D.K.: Oops. I think I killed him.  
Daisy: Good going D.K.! Now I have to wake him up.  
(Daisy bent down and kissed Mario. He instantly woke up.)  
Mario: What in the world is going on here?  
Wario: How many times do I have to tell you to relax?  
D.K.: It's getting dark. You should eat something and go to bed.  
(Everyone but Baby Mario and Daisy climb down from the tree house and found an annoyed looking Cranky Kong holding a crumpled up piece of paper.)  
Cranky: Hey Jumpman. You better watch where you're throwing your thrash.  
This is what Mario was known as in the original Donkey Kong. While we're on the subject, it is said that Cranky is the original Donkey Kong and the modern D.K. is really Donkey Kong Jr. But what about the D.K. Jr. in Mario Tennis?  
Mario: My name is Mario, you wrinkled prune!  
D.K.: Don't call him that. Try calling him Grandpa.  
Tiny: You guys shouldn't fight. That's not very nice.  
(D.K. and Chunky run away.)  
Mario: She's right. Sorry about that Cranky.  
Cranky: You're not so bad. As long as you can keep that Bowser guy away, you're doing something right.  
(D.K. and Chunky return with tons of bananas and melons.)  
Chunky: This is all I can carry. Do you need more?  
Mario: What do you think I am? A monkey?  
(Mario starts to walk around like a monkey.)  
Mario: Ooo ooo ooo! Look at me! I'm a monkey!  
(Everyone laughs)  
Lanky: Ha ha ha ha! You make a funny monkey.  
Cranky: What is the world coming to? I never thought I'd see the day where Mario went bananas!  
Tiny: Cranky!  
Wario: Yo Monkey Boy! Eat this!  
(Wario crams a banana into Mario's face.)  
Mario: I'm gonna get you for that, Lard Butt!  
(Mario throws a banana at Wario and hit him in the chest. Lanky threw a slice of melon at Mario.)  
Lanky: Food fight! Food fight!  
(Now there was bananas, banana peels, and melon slices being thrown everywhere. Chunky was dropping entire melons on D.K. Even Tiny and Cranky were having fun. Cranky throws a peel at Wario.)  
Cranky: Take that, Piggy!  
Daisy: Boys! What are you doing?! I'm trying to get the baby to sleep and you're not helping!  
Mario: Sorry Daisy. Lanky started it.  
Tiny: No he didn't. Wario did it first.  
Wario: Mario started the whole thing.  
Chunky: You do it you lit-  
Daisy: Don't do it again!  
(Daisy got down from the tree house and picked up a few bananas. She went back into the tree house. Every eats the fruit that wasn't wrecked.)  
Mario: I'm ready to go to bed.  
D.K.: Good. You and Wario can sleep in my house tonight. I'll sleep in the banana hoard.  
Mario: All right. Good night.  
(Mario and Wario go into the tree house. All the Kongs walk in different directions. A little later, Chunk was walking on the beach when he saw a dark figure. The figure saw Chunky and started to run away.)  
Chunky: Hey! Wait! Who are you?!  
(Chunky chased the mysterious figure. Chunky was kinda slow, but that wasn't a problem. The figure wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a wall. Chunky quickly catches him.)  
Chunky: Who are you?  
(There was only silence.)  
Chunky: I said who are you?  
Mysterious voice: I'm not telling.  
(The dark figure tried to run away, but Chunky pounded him into the ground.)  
Mysterious voice: No! leave me alone!  
(BAM! Chunky pounded him again. Now he was up to his neck in the sand.)  
Mysterious voice: Let me go!  
(Too late. Chunky was already gone.)  
Mysterious voice: Help! Mario! Wario! Daisy! Um...Luigi. Help!  
(In the morning, Chunky went to D.K.'s tree house and wakes up Mario.)  
Chunky: Hey Mario. There's something you might want to see.  
Mario: Huh? What is it?  
Chunky: I will show you, Sleepy Head.  
(Chunky and Mario get out of the house and walk on the beach until they find Waluigi stuck in the sand.)  
Chunky: Here it is. Is that Waluigi? What an ugly freak!  
Waluigi: I'm not a freak you stupid baboon! Get me out of here!  
Mario: Do you ever shut up? You're not going anywhere. I'm leaving you right here.  
(Mario and Chunky walk away.)  
Waluigi: No! Noooooooooo!  
(In the afternoon Mario, Wario, Baby Mario and Daisy prepare to leave.)  
Mario: Well Kongs. It's time for me to leave. I guess Luigi isn't here.  
D.K.: I want to come with you.  
Mario: Okay. If you want to.  
(D.K. gets on the ship with Mario and the others, then Wario starts the motor and begins to drive away.)  
Mario, D.K., Wario, B.Mario & Daisy: Good bye!  
Lanky, Cranky, Tiny & Chunky: Bye! See you later!  
(The ship disappears on the horizon.)  
Cranky: I hope they find whipper snapper...er...Luigi.


	8. Luigi Hatches An Egg

Chapter 8: Luigi Hatches an Egg

(At Pinky's home, Luigi was sitting on the egg. Pinky and Blacky were trying to get him to eat something.)  
Blacky: Leader Luigi, aren't you going to eat?  
Luigi: Don't call me leader. How can I be a good leader if I don't even know the island or how to be a leader? And I'm not leaving this egg.  
Pinky: But you gotta eat. How do grapes sound?  
(Pinky holds out a bunch of grapes.)  
Luigi: All right. All right. As long as you can bring me some food. Does it have to be fruit all the time? Is it possible to bring fish?  
Blacky: I didn't know you ate fish. I'll go to the water hole and get some fish there.  
Luigi: Fine. I'm never going to leave this egg. The only time I will is when I take a leak...I mean go pee...er...mark my territory...what am I supposed to say?  
Pinky: Do your business?  
Luigi: Yes. That makes sense. Anyway, when I have to 'do my business' I keep the egg in sight.  
Pinky: Yep. You'll make a good egg hatcher.  
Blacky: I'll go get the fish.  
(Blacky runs away.)  
Luigi: What will you name the baby?  
Pinky: I didn't think of a name yet. Let's look at the spots.  
(Luigi stood up and picked up the egg.)  
Luigi: Those are lovely spots. I think it's sea-green.  
Pinky: Let's call it Sea-greeny.  
Luigi: That don't sound right. That's a light shade of sea-green. How about Seafoamy?  
Pinky: That's a good name.  
Luigi: Aren't color names a bit boring? Let me think of another name that isn't a color.  
(Luigi became very quiet. Blacky returned holding two fish.)  
Blacky: I'm ba-  
Pinky: Quiet! Luigi's trying to think of a name for the baby.  
(After a moment of silence Luigi spoke up.)  
Luigi: That's perfect. How about Yosheta?  
Pronounced yoh-she-tah  
Blacky: That's a terrific name. What should I do with the fish?  
Luigi: Let me think...um...how do you cook fish? I got it.  
(Luigi took the shoe laces off his shoes and used them to hang the fish from a low branch.)  
Luigi: Maybe I should get the scales off first.  
(Luigi began to remove the scales. When he finished he shot a couple of fire balls at the fish.)  
Luigi: Finally. I haven't had a cooked meal ever since I got here.  
Blacky: I have to go now. Good luck with the egg.  
Pinky: Bye Blacky.  
(Blacky runs away. A little later Purpley and Oshi visit Luigi and Pinky.)  
Purpley: Hi. Did the egg hatch yet?  
Luigi: Not yet.  
Purpley: Does it have a name?  
Pinky: Luigi named it Yosheta.  
Purpley: That's nice.  
Oshi: Oshi Luigi.  
Luigi: Hi Oshi. You gave me quite a shock when you said my name for the first time.  
Pinky: Me too.  
Purpley: Wouldn't Oshi and Yosheta look cute together?  
Luigi: I bet they would be good playmates.  
Pinky: Oshi could use a playmate.  
Oshi: Oshi!  
Purpley: Bye. See you tomorrow.  
Luigi: Bye bye.  
(Purpley and Oshi leave. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Bluey and Yellowy visited, then Redy and Orangey did. Now it was night time.)  
Pinky: Good night Luigi.  
Luigi: ...snore...  
Pinky: Oops. He's already asleep.  
(Pinky fell asleep. The next morning Luigi woke up and felt the egg move. He got up and looked at the egg. It was wobbling a little bit. Luigi decided to wake up Pinky.)  
Luigi: Pinky, wake up. You gotta see this!  
Pinky: What do you want me to see?  
Luigi: Yosheta's egg. I think it's ready to hatch.  
Pinky: Really?  
Luigi: Look at the egg. If you listen close enough you might hear her.  
(Pinky examines the egg.)  
Pinky: You're right! Everyone will want to see this!  
Luigi: Quick tell everyone and bring 'em here.  
(Pinky runs to Blacky's cave. Luigi sat on the egg again...very carefully.)  
Luigi: Come out when you're ready, Yosheta.  
(At Blacky's cave.)  
Pinky: Blacky, come quick! The egg is ready to hatch! Follow me!  
Blacky: Huh? It is? Okay!  
(Blacky and Pinky rounded up all the yoshis and led them to Luigi and the egg. Luigi was just sitting there.)  
Luigi: It hasn't hatched yet. I'm keep- What the?  
(Luigi jumps off the egg. There was a long crack on the side.)  
Bluey: Um...you didn't break it, did you Luigi?  
Luigi: I don't think so.  
(Some small cracks formed around the long one, then a small arm came through the shell. There was also a crack on the top of the egg.)  
Luigi: There's one of her arms.  
Blacky: But where's the rest of her?  
(A sea-green tail popped out of the top of the egg, then a leg appeared. The egg fell on it's side.)  
Yellowy: Aww, cool.  
Luigi: I hope I'm not the first person she'll see.  
Pinky: Why?  
Luigi: If she sees me first, she might think I'm her mother.  
Ever see the Super Mario World cartoons? In 'Mama Luigi' Luigi found Yoshi's egg and when it hatched, Yoshi saw Luigi and thought he was his mom. And if you watch Pokemon, you get the same thing in 'Who gets to keep Togepi?'.  
Pinky: I understand. You don't her to think you're her mom because I'm the mom.  
Orangey: Watch the egg. She's ready to come out.  
(A piece of shell came off the end of the egg. A tiny nose poked out of the hole for a second or two, then it retreated back into the hole.)  
Luigi: Why did she do that?  
Blacky: I think she's a little scared.  
(Pinky bends down to look at the egg.)  
Pinky: (whispering) Don't be afraid. Come out.  
(Yosheta pokes her nose out of the hole again. The rest of the shell apart. Yosheta was born. Yosheta stares at Pinky.)  
Luigi: Look at her. She's so cute.  
Purpley: She's just as cute as the person that hatched her.  
Pinky: You mean Luigi?  
Purpley: Of coarse. Just look at his eyes. They're a pretty blue color.  
(Luigi blushes.)  
Luigi: Purpley, quit embarrassing me. Hey Oshi. Why don't you say hello to Yosheta?  
Oshi: Oshi.  
(Oshi walks over to Yosheta.)  
Oshi: Oshi oshi!  
(Yosheta just stared at Oshi.)  
Oshi: Oshi?  
Pinky: I think she's still a little scared.  
Luigi: I'm going to take a walk on the beach. I'm a little stiff from sitting on that egg. Okay?  
Pinky: Go ahead. You're the leader.  
Luigi: Thanks.  
(Luigi walks away. When he reaches the beach he turned and saw Purpley and Oshi following him.)  
Luigi: Why did you follow me?  
Purpley: I wanted to know if you'd like to play Tic-Tac-Toe.  
Luigi: Sure, I'll play.  
Oshi: Oshi!  
Luigi: Purpley, why do you think I'm cute?  
Purpley: Um...I like your eyes. They're pretty. And...you're just plain cute!  
Luigi: D'oh!


	9. The Search Is Over

Chapter 9: The Search is Over

(On Wario's ship, Baby Mario was playing with D.K. and Daisy was at the steering wheel. In the cabin Mario was digging in his backpack and Wario was cleaning up)  
Mario: Don't tell me you ate my cookies too. Darn it!  
Wario: Hey. At least I'm not Pac-man.  
Mario: Could have fooled me. You're yellow, round, and eat everything in sight like Pac-man.  
(Mario dumps everything from the backpack onto the bed)  
Mario: thought I told him not to bring that Game Boy.  
(Wario picked up the Game Boy and took Luigi's Pokemon game and replaced it with a different one)  
Mario: You better not mess with that. Luigi caught one hundred thirty four Pokemon, you know.  
Wario: You should play this game. It's really fun.  
(Wario turned the Game Boy on and gave it to Mario)  
Mario: What game is this? You idiot! You expect me to play Wario Land 2?  
Wario: Don't trash it till you try it. Besides, it could be awhile before we find another island so you should do something to stay busy.  
(Daisy enters the cabin)  
Daisy: Actually, Wario, there's an island to the east. Should I check it out?  
(Mario didn't answer Daisy because he was too busy playing with the Game Boy)  
Mario: What is that thing? Whoa! It turned Wario into a pancake! I bet that one hurt. Ouch.  
Wario: Well, he's happy. I'll steer the ship, Daisy.  
(Wario and Daisy exit the cabin and saw Baby Mario and D.K. playing with a little ball)  
Wario: Why was Baby Mario at your castle?  
Daisy: Normally Peach takes care of him, but she went crazy. One night she tried to grab stars out of the sky so she can be invincible.  
Wario: That's pretty dumb.  
Daisy: Last time I saw her she was in Pine Rest.  
Wario: I always thought she was a psycho bimbo. I'll get the ship to the island. What island is that?  
Daisy: I'm not sure. I doesn't look very familiar.  
(On the island Luigi and Purpley were playing Tic-Tac-Toe when Oshi noticed something in the water)  
Oshi: Oshi. Oshi oshi Luigi.  
Luigi: What? What do you want?  
(Oshi points to the sea)  
Purpley: Luigi, there is a big yellow thing in the sea. Do you know what it is?  
Luigi: I know how this gag goes. When I turn around there isn't a big yellow thing. Let me figure out where to put my X.  
Purpley: No, really. There's a big yellow thing behind you. I think it's a monster.  
Luigi: There is no sea monster behind me!  
(Back on the ship Wario was steering the ship. Baby Mario, Mario, and D.K. stopped playing and Daisy was watching the island)  
Daisy: What island do you think it is, Mario?  
Mario: Hang on. I'll check the map.  
Daisy: It's not on the map. What do you think those things on the beach are?  
Mario: The only island I can think of that we didn't check is Yoshi's Island.  
Daisy: Maybe those are yoshis.  
Mario: That explains the purple one and the orange one, but what about the blue and green one? Hey, wait a minute. Blue...and green.  
D.K.: Well?  
Mario: Blue and green. What is blue and green?  
Wario: Yo Dummy. I bet that's who you was looking for.  
Mario: Luigi? We finally found Luigi? Hey, where is he going?  
(Mario watched as luigi and the two yoshis leave the beach)  
D.K.: Where did he go? Didn't he see us?  
(When the ship reaches the iland, Mario and Wario get off and tell the others to stay on the ship. After some walking around, Mario and Wario find Purpley and her son)  
Mario: Excuse me.  
Purpley: Shi[Yes  
(Mario pulls a picture of Luigi out of his pocket and shows it to Purpley)  
Mario: Have you seen this guy around here?  
Purpley: Shi! Yooooshi yoshi. [Yes! That's Luigi  
Oshi: Luigi!  
Mario: What did you say?  
Purpley: I'm sorry. I guess you don't speak yoshi either. I said yes, that's Luigi.  
Mario: You saw him? Do you know where he is?  
Purpley: You must be Mario. Luigi told me nice things about you. Who is that?  
Mario: Oh, that's Wario. I know he's ugly so it's best that you don't look at him.  
Wario: I'm not ugly!  
Purpley: Not all humans are as cute as Luigi? Aww.  
Mario: Good job Wario! Your voice made her upset.  
Purpley: If you want Luigi, you just missed him. He's at a meeting in Blacky's cave right now. You probably don't know the way so follow me.  
(Mario and Wario follow Purpley to the cave. The other yoshis in the cave were sitting on the rocks. Luigi had his back turned to Mario)  
Luigi: ...then Purpley tried telling me that there was a sea monster behind me-  
Mario: Luigi! There you are!  
Luigi: Hey! Who said that? No interruptions!  
Pinky: Look, there's another human!  
Luigi: Where?  
(Luigi turned around and saw Mario)  
Luigi: Mario? How did you get here?  
Mario: I just had a little help from a few friends. Isn't that right Wario?  
Wario: Yeah.  
Luigi: Wario? Why are you here? Shoo! Go away! Shoo!  
Mario: Luigi, what's the matter?  
Luigi: Why did you bring Wario here? He tried to kill me for crying out loud!  
Blacky: What's going on here?  
Luigi: What do you want?  
Purpley: These guys were very worried about you. They searched a bunch of islands for you. They want you to come home.  
Mario: Purple yoshi, can you take us back to the beach?  
Purpley: Certainly.  
(Purpley led everyone to the beach)  
Purpley: Here's the beach. AAAHHH! It's the sea monster!  
(Purpley points to the ship)  
Mario: That's not a sea monster. That's a ship. Wario and me used it to get here.  
Luigi: Uh oh. I guess Purpley wasn't pulling my leg. I'm sorry Purpley.  
Purpley: That's okay. I didn't know what it was.  
Luigi: I guess I have to go now, huh?  
Mario: Yes. But first there's someone that would like to see you.  
Luigi: Who?  
(Mario turns to the ship)  
Mario: Hey guys! I found Luigi! Come down here!  
(D.K., Daisy, and Baby Mario hop off the ship. Daisy runs toward Luigi and gives him a big hug)  
Daisy: Oh, Luigi. It's been so long since I've seen you.  
Luigi: Hi Daisy. Would you mind...letting go of me? You're...squeezing too hard. Luigi can't breathe.  
(Luigi passed out)  
Blacky: The leader fainted.  
Purpley: Please wake up the leader.  
Mario: Leader?  
Blacky: Yes. Luigi is our leader. I used to be the leader, but he beat me in a courtship fight. My tail will never be the same.  
Mario: I didn't know he was a leader. You better wake him up, Daisy.  
(Daisy bent down and kissed Luigi on the lips. That was enough to wake him up)  
Luigi: Aww...man. I gotta quit head-butting blocks.  
B. Mario: Whoo hoo!  
Daisy: Sorry about that, Luigi. I'm so glad to see you.  
Luigi: I know how you feel. I'm glad to see you and Mario. D.K.? You're here too?  
D.K.: Luigi, I'm willing to make a very generous offer. You'd like to get rid of Waluigi, right?  
Luigi: Well...duh!  
D.K.: Listen to this.  
(D.K. whispers something to Luigi)  
Luigi: Tell me more.  
(D.K. whispers some more)  
Luigi: Thanks. Let me talk to the yoshis now.  
Pinky: You're not leaving, are you?  
Luigi: I'm afraid I have to.  
Bluey: Who will be our leader?  
Luigi: It will have to be Blacky.  
Purpley: Do you still have the rock? Use it to remember me.  
Luigi: I'm not gonna lose such a pretty rock.  
Yellowy: Will you ever come back?  
Luigi: I'll see what I can do.  
Oshi: Oshi Luigi.  
(Luigi pet Oshi on the head)  
Luigi: Bye Oshi. I hope you learn a new word soon.  
(Yosheta was sitting on her mother's back. Luigi pet her on the head too)  
Luigi: Bye Yosheta. I hope you learn a word soon.  
(Luigi got on the ship. Wario starts to drive it away)  
Luigi: Good bye yoshis!  
Yoshis: Good bye Luigi!  
(The ship disappears from sight)  
Pinky: I already miss Luigi.  
Purpley: I miss him too.  
Blacky: What will we do without him?  
Bluey: Let's play Tic-tac-toe!  
(In the cabin on Wario's ship)  
Mario: Hey Luigi. What have you been doing all this time? I was worried sick.  
Luigi: Well this is hard to explain so I'll tell it from the beginning. After that storm I woke up next to the pink yoshi, Pinky. She tried talking to me, but it didn't make sense because it wasn't English.  
B. Mario: Wow.  
(The first stop was Kong Island. Wario and D.K. brought Waluigi into the cabin's second room)  
Waluigi: It was about time you got me off this god-forsaken island!  
Luigi: How are you going to get out of this one, Stick Figure?  
Waluigi: What?! You're supposed to be dead you little tur-  
Mario: Freeze Blaster!  
(Mario froze Waluigi again and locked the door)  
Mario: Tell me some more of your story.  
Luigi: Okay. At the meeting the orange yoshi, Orangey, asked me about the tail I didn't have. That got really annoying.  
(D.K. stayed on Kong Island with the other monkeys. The next stop was Sarasaland. Before Daisy left she gave Luigi a big goodbye kiss)  
Luigi: Daisy, don't embarrass me in front of Mario.  
Mario: Luigi has a girlfriend! Luigi has a girlfriend!  
Daisy: You're mean. Your girl friend is psycho so I wouldn't be talking if I was you.  
Mario: (muttering) Darn. She's right.  
Luigi: Good bye Daisy. See you later.  
B. Mario & Daisy: Bye bye!  
Mario: So how did you defeat Blacky?  
Luigi: I literally set his tail on fire using Hyper Burn. That move packs quite a punch!  
(The last stop: home. Wario took Waluigi to their house where he thawed out. Mario and Luigi go to their own mushroom house. Luigi lies down on his bed)  
Luigi: I'm glad to be back home. Don't you think big brother?  
Mario: You said it little brother. By the way, I'm sure you want to play with this.  
(Mario gives Luigi his Game Boy. Luigi turns it on)  
Luigi: Thanks Mario. What? You think I want to play Lard Butt Land 2!  
Mario: Oh crap! Mama mia!  
(A few days later, the Marios go to Wario's house. Mario knocks on the door. Waluigi answers it)  
Waluigi: What do you want?  
Luigi: I'm sorry. Were you busy?  
Waluigi: Well what do you think? I was meditating.  
Mario: You stink at lying.  
Waluigi: Shut it Mario. What do you want from me?  
Luigi: I just got a cellar call from D.K. He says-  
Waluigi: I hate that monkey! Leave me alone!  
Luigi: No, listen. D.K. wanted you to come to Kong Island to try out the new Donkey Kong court. He thinks it would be fun. It would be a singles game with you against D.K. What do you say...

The End 


	10. Bloopers

Bloopers

(Scene: Wario and Waluigi were walking up to the Mario Bros. house to challenge them to a phony tennis match.)  
Wario: By the way, you watch the Weather Channel too much.  
Waluigi: At least I'm not a moron.  
Wario: I'm not stupid like you!  
Waluigi: You're so stupid even the person who wrote this story hates you! Now get over here!  
Wario: Hey Chick! Is that true?  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
Wario: Which one of us do you like better?  
N64 Chick: Maybe this will answer your question (smacks Wario with a clipboard)  
(Scene: Mario and Luigi were peacefully sleeping in bed waiting for the alarm clock to go off at 11 o' clock but...it never goes off!)  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Same scene. Take 5. Mario and Luigi were in bed when the alarm went off. Luigi stays in bed waiting for Mario to push him off.)  
Mario: Snore...  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
Luigi: (falls out of bed) I'm tired...  
N64 Chick: Let's have lunch and Take 6.  
(Once again, the same scene, just Take 11. Mario and Luigi were in bed and the alarm went off.)  
Mario: ...Snore...  
Luigi: Aw, this is repetitive. (takes the alarm and shoves it in Mario's mouth)  
Mario: Snore...snore...  
N64 Chick: Cuuuuut...  
(Scene: Wario and Waluigi are watching the Weather Channel.)  
Waluigi: (pointing) This, Wario, is where the Mario court thingy is at.  
Wario: (puzzled) You mean the one that looks like a blue puppy?  
N64 Chick: Huh? (looks at Wario) Wario, you're sitting on the remote, you idiot! (smacks Wario with clipboard again)  
(Scene: Mario is unpacking his bag in Wario's ship.)  
Mario: Let's see...3 foot sub...check. Super Nintendo...check. Tanooki Suit...check. Dartboard with Peach's picture on it...check.  
N64 Chick?!?!  
Mario: What? (realizes he got the wrong bag) Um...cut?  
(Scene: Everyone is in the cabin during the storm. There was a really loud clap of thunder and Luigi jumped so high he hit the ceiling. Wario, knowing he'll be pancaked in a second, ducks and covers his head.)  
Wario: (after sitting there for awhile) Isn't Luigi supposed to fall on me?  
Mario: (notices Luigi got his head stuck in the ceiling) Ouch...  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Scene: Luigi is about to fall off the ship in the storm. M.M. came out to help. M.M. puts Super Glue on Luigi's hands and walks away, whistling.)  
N64 Chick: That's not a bad idea but...CUT!  
(Scene: Pinky was walking on the beach when she saw Luigi wash onto the shore.)  
Pinky: What's this? (pokes him) Oh, poor little guy. I wonder what happened to him?  
Luigi: (wakes up)  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
Luigi: (coughs up a bunch of water) You expect me to stay like that?  
N64 Chick: ... I didn't know you really drowned in the last chapter.  
Pinky: (shrugs) Me either...  
(Scene: The first time Pinky tries to talk to Luigi.)  
Pinky: Yoshi! Yoshi shi shi yoooooshi?  
(The translation says "Luigi! Mario is an idiot?")  
N64 Chick: WALUIGI!!!! (starts chasing Waluigi)  
Pinky: Shi... [Cut...  
(Scene: Orangey asked Luigi about his tail.)  
Luigi: QUIT ASKING ME THAT! I DON'T HAVE A TAIL!! I WASN'T BORN WITH A TAIL!!! YOU GUYS ASKED ME THAT A BAZILLION TIMES!!!! (farts)  
N64 Chick: (wearing nose plugs) Cut! You're not supposed to fart!  
Luigi: Oops...sorry!  
(Scene: Oshi just met Luigi. Oshi is sniffing him.)  
Oshi: Yuck! You smell like fart!  
Purpley: Oshi! You're not supposed to talk!  
N64 Chick: Cut! Can someone get an air freshener over here?!  
(Scene: Mario discovers he's not at Kitchen Island.)  
Mario: What in the world?! Wake up! (wakes up Wario and Waluigi) You turds! What the heck is going on here?! Why aren't we at Kitchen Island?!?! WHERE ARE WE?! WALUIGI, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?!?! I WANT ANSWERS!!!! (has a heart attack)  
Waluigi: Oooooh...that can't be good...  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Scene: Redy is trying to find Luigi in the Hide-and-Seek game.)  
Redy: Where is he? Oh, I give up! Come out!  
Luigi: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Redy: Isn't he supposed to fall out of a tree?  
Luigi: I can't! I'm stuck!  
N64 Chick: CUT! Can someone get him out of there? Aw...I'll do it myself! (head butts tree until Luigi falls out) What happened, Luigi?  
Luigi: Two words: stupid beehive. I...hate...bees...  
(Scene: Mario is chewing out Waluigi again.)  
Mario: All right! That does it! What did you do to Luigi? Where the heck are we?! I'M GETTING TICKED OFF NOW!! I WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!! ..huff...puff...man, I'm out of shape...(has another heart attack)  
Waluigi: Oooooh...that can't be good either...  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
Wario: I have an idea. Let's use a stunt Mario for this one.  
N64 Chick: (smacks Wario with clipboard again)  
(Scene: Daisy leads Mario and Wario to the room where Baby Mario is watching Care Bears. Wario sits on the remote again and changes the channel.)  
B. Mario: (with huge eyes) What is that guy doing to the lady?!  
N64 Chick: Wario! CUT! (smacks Wario with that clipboard again)  
Wario: AAAHHH!!! Sorry! Daisy must be sick if she subscribes to crap like this!  
(Scene: Mario, Wario, Baby Mario and Daisy go to Wario's ship and open the cabin door...only to find that Waluigi got out of the ice block and escaped through the window.)  
N64 Chick: (shaking head) Cut.  
Wario: Maybe I should have closed the windows?  
Mario: Let me do this. (takes N64 Chick's clipboard and smacks Wario with it)  
(Scene: The fight between Luigi and Blacky. A Shy Guy ship suddenly appeared and started to fire at the island!)  
N64 Chick: (getting POed) CUT! STUPID SHIP! THE MARIO PARTY SET IS SEVEN DOORS TO THE LEFT!  
ship: Sorry!  
Luigi: I told you I did something like this before...  
(Scene: The Kongs plan the search for Luigi.)  
Chunky: I'll look for him in...uh...Crystal Caves. Lanky search...er...Jungle Japes. Tiny scan...um...the beach. DK...um...uh...don't tell me. Uh...I know this...er...  
N64 Chick: (hides face with clipboard) Chunky never had the best memory...  
(Scene: Mario, Wario and the Kongs were having a food fight. Everything was going swell when suddenly...)  
D.K.: Incoming!!! (throws a melon at the camera and broke it)  
Cranky: Great job, Good-for-Nothing. (rolls eyes)  
cameraman: Would that be a cut?  
N64 Chick: What do you think? Duh!  
(Scene: Chunky pounded Waluigi into the ground and told Mario in the morning. They walk to the site, but only found a hole.)  
N64 Chick: CUT! How did he get out?  
Chunky: (shrugs)  
Mario: Maybe being skinny has its advantages...  
(Scene: The first time Oshi says Luigi's name.)  
Oshi: Oshi. Oshi oshi Waluigi!  
N64 Chick: CUT! Read the script, Oshi!  
Oshi: I did. See? (holds up script)  
N64 Chick: (reads script. Someone put whiteout on Luigi's name and replaced it with "Waluigi") STUPID WALUIGI!!!  
(Scene: Yosheta is ready to hatch. Pinky runs to tell everyone and left Luigi on the egg. Suddenly, the egg breaks, revealing a stuffed toy Yosheta.)  
Luigi: Um...(decides to humor his boss)Aww...(holds up the toy) Isn't she the cutest little darling?  
N64 Chick: (not amused) Cut...  
(Scene: D.K. and Baby Mario were playing catch with a rubber ball on Wario's ship. DK hits the kid in the face with the ball. Baby Mario cries.)  
Daisy: D.K.! How could you?!  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Same scene. Take 3. D.K. and Baby Mario were playing catch when D.K. threw the ball overboard into the water.)  
D.K.: Oopsies...  
N64 Chick: Darn it, D.K.! CUT!  
(Still the same scene, just Take 7. D.K and Baby Mario were playing...and everything would have been fine if the ship didn't make a sharp turn and fling the kid off. D.K. gives Daisy a dirty look.)  
Daisy: What? We almost hit a rock!  
B. Mario: Heeelp! Gurgle...gurgle... (drowns)  
Daisy: Should we Take 6, Chick?  
N64 Chick: I'll take 15...minutes...  
(Scene: Mario meets Purpley)  
Mario: Excuse me.  
Purpley: Shi[Yes?  
Mario: (pulls picture out of his pocket) Have you seen this guy around?  
Purpley: (looks at picture) Oh, you think that's real funny, don't you?  
Mario: Huh? (looks at picture. It's actually a picture of Mario pulling Yoshi's tongue out of his mouth) War-i-oooooooooo!  
Wario: Aieeeee!  
Mario: (chases Wario with clipboard)  
N64 Chick: (sighs) Why is this so hard...  
(Scene: Daisy squeezed Luigi so hard he passed out. Daisy tries to revive him with a kiss...but it didn't work!)  
Daisy: It didn't work? (kisses Luigi several times, but it fails) Uh oh!  
Purpley: Daisy, next time DON'T SQUEEZE HIM SO HARD! HE'S MINE!  
Daisy: YEAH RIGHT! I SAW HIM FIRST!  
(Daisy and Purpley fight over Luigi.)  
N64 Chick: Cuuuuut... And I thought I loved Luigi...


End file.
